1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector positioning technology and more particularly, to a USB connector positioning structure, which comprises a protective casing mountable at a frame shell of a machine case around a USB connector insertion slot for guiding insertion of a male USB connector through the USB connector insertion slot into a plug hole in a female USB connector at a circuit board inside the machine case, and a positioning holder shell coupled to the protective casing for holding the inserted male USB connector in place, prohibiting the male USB connector from a backward displacement or accidental falling due to an external vibration force, protecting the installed male USB connector against accidental damage, and enhancing the operational stability of the installed male USB connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer electronic technology, powerful, high-speed, inexpensive computers, industrial computer servers, embedded systems and related products with large capacity and low profile characteristics have been continuously created. Further, many different interface connectors are widely used in computers and related peripheral devices for data transmission. Among the known interface connectors, USB connectors are mostly invited for the advantage of supporting hot plugging.
Further, with the development of information business technology and cloud technology and popularity of social networking sites, personal, home and industrial computers and embedded systems and smart mobile equipment, people can easily find information on the internet. However, when finding data on the internet, the user's personal data can easily be stolen or broken by a hiker, or computer virus may enter the user's computer system through an attachment to an e-mail. In order to protect user's computer system against hiker or E-mail attached virus, a motherboard or interface circuit board may be equipped with a hardware chip for protecting digital data by means of information encryption and decryption technology. Further, to enhance data security and use convenience, golden key USB connectors are highly invited. By means of plugging or unplugging the golden key, data reading or closing of an encrypted virtual hard disk is automatically performed.
Further, USB connectors are widely used for connection between a computer peripheral apparatus (for example printer, Internet video device, USB key, USB disk, USB cable, memory stick, mobile disk drive, card reader, and etc.) and a computer to expand the function and to assure a high level of data transmission stability.
When connecting a male USB connector, for example, USB disk or USB cable, to a mating female USB connector at a motherboard or interface circuit board, the user must insert the standard A-plug of the male USB connector into the plug hole in the mating female USB connector to force the metal conducting contacts at the tongue plate in the standard A-plug of the male USB connector into contact with respective metal conducting contacts in the mating female USB connector. After insertion of the standard A-plug of the male USB connector into the mating female USB connector, spring leaves of the mating female. USB connector are respectively engaged into respective locating holes at the standard A-plug of the male USB connector to hold the inserted male USB connector in position. However, the limited contact area between the spring leaves of the mating female USB connector and the locating holes at the standard A-plug of the male USB connector is insufficient to keep the inserted male USB connector constantly and accurately in position. Further, the motherboard or interface. circuit board does not provide any support means around the mating female USB connector to support the inserted male USB connector in position. If the male USB connector is vibrated accidentally by an external force, or the user plugs or unplugs an interface card or bus line in the computer system, or the computer system is under an environment of low level of reliability, the inserted male USA connector may be loosened and electrically disconnected from the mating female USB connector, causing damage or losing its function.